


Winter Break | Levi x F!Reader | College AU

by Vinea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, collegeAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinea/pseuds/Vinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PREVIEW:<br/>[   Arching your neck backwards, you glanced at him laying on the bed with his nose dug into the pages of what must have been one hell of an interesting book. His back was leaning on a pile of pillows and he had a crimson blanket draped over his stomach, letting uncovered his legs working as a supporter for the book in his hands. Somehow, the contrast between the blanket and his light gray sweatpants matched to a black shirt with rolled up sleeves that revealed the tattoo on his left arm climbing from his wrist to the base of his neck, made you want to fish a blanket for yourself and snuggle beside him to take a nap. However, the palette of colors on him contrasting with the deep blue of his sheets that made his pale skin stand out plus the soft yellowish light giving the room a nice warm atmosphere led you to other types of activities you could do on that bed.   ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break | Levi x F!Reader | College AU

   You ground your teeth in concentration and annoyance, the sound of your tapping furiously on the buttons of the PlayStation gamepad coming as far echoes overcome by the videogame’s soundtrack and combat noises coming from the speakers. A loud huff left your mouth as you perfected your opponent two times in a row, making you the victor of the game. The word ‘victory’ materializing on the screen as a wide smirk creeped on your face. It’s been a good while since you last played Soul Calibur, and Tira – with her gigantic chakram and debatable fighting technique – wasn’t even your main, but your talent with videogames shone once again.

   Stretching your back and popping your bones back in place from the stiff positon you sat in on the floor for the past couple of hours, you eventually put the gamepad down laid on your back on the beige carpet of your friend’s college dorm room. Whoever picked that horrible shade of beige needed to be mentally checked. The rag had a talent for looking permanently dirty no matter how much one cleaned it, much to the distress of your clean freak friend.

   Speaking of said rather short friend, you wondered how he could focus on reading the whole time while you played his old videogames. Arching your neck backwards, you glanced at him laying on the bed with his nose dug into the pages of what must have been one hell of an interesting book. His back was leaning on a pile of pillows and he had a crimson blanket draped over his stomach, letting uncovered his legs working as a supporter for the book in his hands. Somehow, the contrast between the blanket and his light gray sweatpants matched to a black shirt with rolled up sleeves that revealed the tattoo on his left arm climbing from his wrist to the base of his neck, made you want to fish a blanket for yourself and snuggle beside him to take a nap. However, the palette of colors on him contrasting with the deep blue of his sheets that made his pale skin stand out plus the soft yellowish light giving the room a nice warm atmosphere led you to other types of activities you could do on that bed.

   But Levi and you were just _friends_. Introduced to one another by your roommate, his cousin, Mikasa, who was probably riding Eren by now. You didn’t actually know what you were expecting from winter break, but you supposed that lazing in Levi’s room playing videogames instead of preparing for your senior year exams wasn’t in your initial plans. Mikasa said something about a party going on tonight, but you weren’t much eager to participate in any of that. After your first few experiences with college parties in your freshman year where the only enjoyment you got was seeing people puke on each other and planting a solid one on the nose of some douche that thought would be a good idea to have a feel of your ass under the miniskirt Sasha forced you into, you labeled such parties as experiences to learn from. Opting for more quiet nights at some bar around campus having a drink with some friends. Mikasa, however, seemed to want to go to the party, mostly because Eren wanted to go, and that left you with no plans for the night. Or the day, since she was in Eren’s room sucking faces while his roommate returned to his hometown for the break.

   This led you to Levi’s room right after ~~breakfast~~ lunch, glad to see he had no plans either and allowed you to kill time in his room on the condition not to disturb his reading. Levi was one lucky bastard to have a room for himself without having to share anything with anyone, though you kind of killed this purpose since you spent an awful lot of your time in his room. Not that you weren’t happy with Mikasa or you purposely looked for reasons to crash in his room or sleep on his floor sometimes, but walking various times on some debatable sex games your roommate engaged with her boyfriend didn’t let you much choice. Levi seemed to understand your pain as he let you stay in his room every time Mikasa forgot to let you know your room wasn’t available or even put a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the damn door. You got her one for that kind of situations. Why the hell wasn’t she using it?

   Rolling a few times on the carpet in attempt to get Levi’s attention you stopped when your efforts went unnoticed and crawled on your fours to his bed, resting your chin on the mattress and flopping your butt down on the carpet.

   “Leeeeviiiii” you said dragging his name in a whiny voice. “I’m bored.” He didn’t even glance your way or blinked, flat out ignoring you. He did the same a couple of hours prior and you eventually occupied yourself with videogames, but after watching two movies and playing every game he had you didn’t have much else to do. While considering on reading something from his library, your phone buzzed in the back pocket of your jeans.

   A loud sigh left your lips when you read the text from Mikasa.

_Mika:_ **Are you and Levi coming to the party tonight?**

   “Hey, Mikasa wants to know if we’re going to the party tonight.” You grumbled while you texted Mikasa back.

**You’re seriously asking?**

_Mika:_ **I was actually asking to see if Levi wanted to come. Knowing you’ll eventually tag along.** A smirking emoticon filled the end of the white bubble.

   Never before the middle finger on WhatsApp was so satisfying to send as in this moment.

   “What party?” Levi spoke for the first time in hours.

   “…Petra’s.” You did your best not to cover her name in venom. The ginger haired little bitch was like college Regina George while you were the anti-social nerd who didn’t give two shits about her father’s money or her queen-of-the-place attitude covered in honey and marshmallows with whipped cream and chocolate syrup on top of the diabetes inducing façade she constantly pulled.

How the hell she managed to make you believe she was a sweet nice friendly girl in the beginning was still beyond you. As it was the fact that Levi dated her for almost two years. Of course, the stupid play ended after she splashed some weird pink cocktail on your favorite white blouse, telling you to keep your hands off her boyfriend before she pushed you in the pool of her house last summer. It was only natural to suspect of you for the small chewing gum incident she had with her hair, resulting into a fine haircut and glances of approval towards you for the following month. The best part was that no matter how much she complained to Levi about his stupid bitch friend – you – he never told you anything regarding the incident. After all, there was no solid proof it was your doing, apart from the dozen of strawberry chewing gum wrappers under your pillow and a massive jaw ache. You almost leapt to the moon when Levi told you he broke up with her some months later. It was like winning the war you had with her since that incident, though you and Levi remained simply friends.

   For some reason, Petra’s unjustified hatred and jealousy towards you, made you feel possessive of Levi even if you didn’t have any feelings for him. You really were just friends and acted as friends. The whole let-me-crash-in-your-room-‘cause-your-cousin-is-riding-a-dick-in-the-dorm-room happened after he broke up with her, so her reasons to hate you were a mystery. But you concluded she was just a bitch.

   “Are you seriously asking me?” Levi pulled his face out the book and crocked a brow at you.

   You shrugged. “Well, you two seemed to be rather close lately.”

   It actually annoyed you to no end how Petra still tried to win Levi back and told everybody he was still her property. As if Levi was the kind of guy to belong to someone. The fear of having the ginger ruin their lives, kept all the girls at distance from Levi; minus yourself since you couldn’t care less about her threats and bitching. In the beginning, you pitied Levi being cock-blocked by his ex, but he actually confessed that this was the only positive thing coming from that relationship. No annoying horny girls wanting to fuck him because he was Petra’s ex and was some sort of trophy.

   “Just because she keeps clinging to me like fucking mussel on cliff every time she sees the chance, doesn’t mean we’re close.”

   “Just saying.” You turned your back to him to lean against the bed as you let a smirk spread across your face.

**Tell Petra Levi and I said ‘Hi, bitch’.**

_Mika:_ **‘K. So you planning on getting some tonight?**

**…Fuck you.**

_Mika:_ **I thought you wanted to fuck Levi.**

**I hate you so much.**

_Mika:_ **Love you too.**

   “Levi, do you have some beer?” You put away your phone and craned your neck backwards into the mattress.

   “You’re not getting drunk here to then puke on my carpet.” He spoke from his book.

   “This carpet already looks like it’s been drowned in puke and I only want a beer.”

   He sighed. “Fridge.”

   Grinning at him you got up and strolled to the small fridge on the other side of the room, fishing two cans of beer and offering him one when you were back on your spot on the floor.

   “Is that book that good?”

   “It’s not bad.” He replied bringing the can you opened for him to his lips. That reply meant the book was really good in Levi’s vocabulary.

   “Lend it to me when you’re done reading it.”

   “Uh-hn.”

   Falling back into the usual silence, you read the text on your can twice as you finished your drink, munching on some chips in the meanwhile, super careful as not to get any crumbs on the carpet and get Levi into clean freak scolding mode. Satisfied with the new ~~interesting~~ things you learned about beer, you eventually stood up to dump both your empty cans in the trash bin, plopping back in your spot near his bed, resting your chin on the edge and staring at him intensely, hoping he would give you some attention.

   “Leeeeviiiiii” useless to say you weren’t a patient person. “I’m bored.”

   Figuring he was going to ignore you again, you buried your face in the sheets and started making weird noises to express your desperation. With a loud sigh, he ruffled your hair and closed the book, settling it on the nightstand as he rolled on his side supporting his head up with his palm, elbow digging in the mattress.

   “You’re annoying.”

   “And you’re a horrible host.”

   “You’re the one who invited yourself over.”

   “Because if I didn’t visit you, you’d probably become a hermit and root here.”

   He flicked your forehead with his middle finger. “So what do we do?”

   “I was hoping you had some ideas.”

   “You just rejected my idea.” He glanced at his book.

   “Bookworm.” You muttered.

   “What was that?”

   “I said your eyes are beautiful.”

   He rose a questioning eyebrow at your sheepish smile. But hey! Levi really had gorgeous smoke colored eyes. It was practically the only reason you didn’t run for your life the first time he honored you with a glare that would give Satan a run for his money. The reason for that glare was quite funny, in your opinion. A pile of dirty laundry occupying your bed during the day and your desk chair during the night.

   “Ok, then. Order some pizza. We’re watching a baseball game.”

   Disappointment washed over you and your face dropped to the floor. Not like you expected him to suggest a night out just the two of you for a change, but the same old routine of baseball games was getting a bit dull, even if you liked baseball and hear the raven-haired man insult some shitty plays.

   “You don’t look too happy about my idea.” He commented as he sat up to stretch his back, popping some bones back into place.

   “I’m not.” You grumbled from your face-grave in the mattress.

   “Then what do you want to do?” He asked in an almost exasperated tone.

   “Sex.”

   …

   Cue the awkward silence.

   You couldn’t even begin to understand why you blurted your thoughts out. No matter how frustrated you were and how alluring Levi was, you never thought you’d actually let that slip so easily. It was time for a quick save.

   “I mea-”

   “Ok.”

   …

   Cue the shock and double-checking you were hallucinating or hearing things. There was a high chance you fell asleep at some point during the evening and were probably drooling on Levi’s carpet at this point.

   “Why are so shocked when you’re the one who suggested this?” Though he was talking about the possibility of getting laid with you, his face gave away nothing.

   “I didn’t mean to say that!” Your voice came out awkwardly high-pitched.

   “So you don’t wanna do it?”

   “How are you so calm about this?”

   He shrugged. “I don’t see why I should get all worked up. After all, I did fantasize about fucking you before so…”

   If in your delusions you thought you’d be all collected and sensual about this kind of topic with him, in the crude reality you were dueling between calling a specialist to check Levi’s head and jumping him before he changed his mind. But his last words registered on the broken record in your head and played in loop.

   “Look, if you don’t want to, I’m cool with it. We can act as if this conversation ne-”

   “I want to.”

   Before he could finish his sentence and get out of bed, you stood up and pushed him on the mattress climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. No way in hell you were going to let the opportunity slip from your fingers. It didn’t even matter you weren’t wearing matching underwear; red lacy thongs and white plain bra.

   “You sure do change your mind fast.” He said darting his tongue over his lips, as you didn’t waste time to get rid of your sweater and t-shirt. “Aren’t you eager?” His voice dropped an octave as he slid his hands on your hips and up to your waist and breast, unhooking your bra and throwing it in a corner somewhere. His hands instantly cupping your exposed chest and fondling your tits. Matching the friction on your bare skin, you grinded down on his crotch with circular movements.

   “You’re one to talk. I’m pretty sure your pants are going to rip soon.” You smirked smugly. Adrenaline rushing in your veins and stacking in anticipation between your legs as you felt his boner rub against your already wet core.

   His hands moved south slowly until his fingers brushed against the rim of your panties sticking out from your black jersey pants. In one smooth movement, two fingers slipped under the band of your thong on each side as he used the rest of his fingers to push down your pants. He wouldn’t say it, but he was quite distracted by the red lace sticking out your pants and how the V of lace dived into the black of your jersey pants when you were sitting in front of the TV with your back at him. All he wanted to do now was to rip that garment off you with his teeth. And it was exactly what he was going to do. Arching his back off the mattress, he swiftly swept positions and pinned you under him, getting rid of his own shirt before grinding against your parted legs. 

   You ran your hands over his toned chest, sliding your index fingers between the valleys of his well-defined abs, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind as he shivered under your touch.

   “Fuck, ____.” Oh, the way your name rolled on his tongue in that deep husky lust tinged tone made your heartbeat shot to the stars. “Your hands are colder than ice.” Not the most romantic or dirty sex talk you heard, but who cared? “Nervous?” His lips curved into a smug smirk.

   “A bit actually.” You admitted, fingers sliding down his V-line as you chewed on your bottom lip seeing a brush of well-trimmed black hair stick out the band of his boxers.

   “Then let me help you get more comfortable.” He whispered in your ear before brushing his lips on your neck, placing light kisses and nipping the flesh. His hot breath set your skin on fire and you ran your hands through his hair, nails scratching his scalp and undercut.

   He slowly trailed down to your collarbone, breast, abdomen and navel until he reached the rim of your pants. Yanking them off you, they quickly found a place on the floor as Levi licked his lips in anticipation. His teeth scraped your flesh before he bit on the hem of your panties and tugged at them. You thought he was going to take them off, instead the sound of fabric ripping in pieces reached your ears. He rose his head and smirked at you, a strip of your unfortunate thongs dangling from his teeth. You couldn’t even get mad at him. He looked too damn sexy with the garment between his lips.

   “Goddammit, Ackerman. Never thought you were such a beast.” You commented in awe and amusement.

   “I’m just getting started, ____.” His fingers ghosted between your legs, sliding over your moist entrance and rubbing slowly, smirking when you began to moan. “Though I can already guess the answer, I’m going to ask either way.” His brought his lips to your jawline, kissing his way to your ear. “Tell me, ____. How do you want it?”

   You chuckled lightly. “You’re actually giving me options?” You extended your hand and slipped your fingers inside his boxers, grabbing his erection and stroking it. “Don’t hold back on me, Ackerman.” You whispered back in his ear, nipping his ear lobe. An animalistic growl rumbled in his chest as he pinned your arms above your head and pressed his lips against yours with hunger, forcefully sliding his tongue inside your mouth and taking over it.

   “You better not blame me afterwards when you won’t be able to walk normally.” He said smugly staring you in the eyes.

 

\- - -

 

   You frowned and cringed in discomfort as you _wobbled_ towards the bench across the coffee shop you decided to wait your friends to pick you up for “breakfast” though it was late past midday. Levi really didn’t joke about all the _won’t-be-able-to-walk-normally_ part. Your lower half was sore and even your arms hurt. However, the night of wild steamy sex was definitely worth it. Nevertheless, it was more painful than one might think to stand on your feet, your legs hurting as if you ran a twenty-four hours marathon… Well, there surely was a lot of action in the past twenty or so hours. Therefore, Levi offered to wait in line for your order while you took a seat outside.

   “Hey, look! A drunk duck.”

   You heard Petra call from her car as she passed you and slowed down to make that one remark.

“An ugly one to boot.” She continued, but you were too satisfied and happy to care, despite your sore body. You completely ignored her as she pulled over and got out the car with her friends behind.

Shifting your eyes to the shop in front of you, you noticed Levi cross the street with two paper cups in his hands. You glanced at Petra just to see her eyes double in size before she glared daggers at you, making you smirk.

   Levi handed you your coffee and sat next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

   “…I told you.” He commented, as he looked forward smirking.

   You rolled your eyes and elbowed him in the side. “Shut up.” You smiled at him bringing the cup to your nose and inhaling the smell of hot coffee before tasting its flavor. You welcomed the warm beverage with delight as it warmed you up from the inside. Not that Petra’s fire glare wasn’t doing a good job at that. You wondered why she was still there staring at you both since Levi flat out ignored her. If she had something to say, you would _gladly_ hear her out.

   By the time you finished your coffee, Levi was done with his tea too. You attempted to stand and throw the cup in the trash bin, but Levi stood before you and took your cup to throw it away before you could protest.

   “Thanks. You’re oddly nice today. What put you in such a good mood?” You smirked knowingly.

   “I’m always nice.” He said, making a small pause. “To you. And… It’s my fault you’re a cripple now.” He almost whispered his guilt.

   You scoffed. “Oh, please! Don’t get all mushy on me now. I told you I’m fine. Ok, it kinda hurts a bit, but that was by far the best sex I’ve ever had.”

   Levi chuckled shortly, before he bent to your face level and cupped your cold cheeks with hands, kissing your lips. “That’s good to hear. ‘Cause I was planning a few more rounds for tonight.”

   “You’re joking.”

   “Partially.” He smirked before passionately kissing you.

   You faintly registered something that sounded as a kick in the metal of a car and a snarl in the background, but the tea taste in Levi’s mouth was more appealing than Petra’s frustration and anger. In the end, whatever expectations you had for winter break, were completely outclassed by reality. And you loved every second of it.

 

\- - -

 

   “You’re late, you damn brat.” Levi barked at Eren as soon as he sat in the backseat of the car.

   “By only fifteen minutes!”

   “Hey, ____. What was with that funny walk?” Mikasa asked looking at you both from her passenger seat.

   You smirked. “Guess.”


End file.
